


Remembering our Lines

by glassbeans



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akuma, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake Reality, Identity Reveal, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, No Beta, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbeans/pseuds/glassbeans
Summary: When Cheryl Brelois doesn't get cast as the lead role for a 1960's sitcom themed play, she turns into the akumatized Impresario and traps people into their own little sitcoms/plays. The only way to get out is by remembering your lines...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Impresario

It was a calm Sunday afternoon when Cheryl walked into the crowded halls of the theater. The Palais Garnier was hosting their first play where they gave amateurs the opportunity of a lifetime, to build up their career by preforming in this great theater. Cheryl was determined to get the lead role in their 1960's sitcom themed play. 

Of course, many other girls wanted this role and there was a screening beforehand to narrow down the field leaving only three girls to try for the main role; her, Lucile, and Melinda. While Melinda was the nicest soul out there who truly bonded with Cheryl, Lucile was a snobby brat, the daughter of one of the most revered lawyers in Paris, her attitude could possibly rival that of Chloe Bourgeois'.

As she stood in a far off corner nervously shaking her hands and waiting for the roles to be cast she heard the sweet voice of Melinda calling her, "Cheryl!, come stand over here I can't wait for the results!" Cheryl walked over with a soft smile, Melinda's overly happy attitude always managed to calm her down somewhat. Then rather abruptly, Melinda turned to Cheryl and said quite seriously, "Hey, no matter what I want us to remain friends okay? Auditioning and practicing these past few days with you was amazing I've never quite had a friend like you and I don't want to ruin our friendship over this." Cheryl was nodding, about to respond when suddenly Lucile interrupted with her haughty voice saying, "Ugh you two don't have to worry about what it will do for your stupid little friendship if your in because I'm obviously gonna be it. With the amount of money my mother donated along with my stellar acting. I'm a shoo-in for the main, you can't even compete." Cheryl looked outraged and burst in saying, "Oh trust me your not even half as good as us you litt-" Just as she was about to finish her sentence, Lucifer their very posh director yelled, "Quiet down now everybody. I will now begin to read the names of those who have been cast, for the lead role of Victoria I will be casting Lucile Leroux and thank you very much dear Lucy for the donation from your mother, for the next..." It didn't matter what he said because Cheryl tuned him out, promptly turning around and silently walking out of the auditorium as tears started to blur her vision, unaware of the black butterfly following her. She sunk down to the floor outside the auditorium hall and whispered to herself, "It's not fair Melinda and I worked s-so hard all for it to be taken away by that bribing BRAT!" She ended in an exclamation.

"My dear I understand," came a soothing voice from inside her head, "the loss of what you've wanted most because someone bribed their way up to the top is most unbearable but I believe I can help you make your own little sitcom where YOU choose the story and the cast."

"Who- Who are you?" Cheryl asked hestinantly. "Cheryl Brelois I am Hawkmoth and I will give you everything you want all you have to do is give in and become Impresario." 

Overtaken by her negative emotions, she responded with an evil gleam in her eyes and answered, "Yes Hawkmoth" as she fully absorbed the power of the akuma, it sunk into her ruby colored headband turning it black and shifted her clothes into a simple short sleeved skater dress with a cinch on the side and a high collar at the top. No one would have guessed her to be an akuma if it wasn't for the fact that she was varying shades of black and white like a person on tv back in the 1960's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Author over here, I'm new to writing so this is a trial and error. What really inspired this fanfic was WandaVision and I just wanted to base it off that... anyways if your wondering why I named her impresario, it's because it means casting director anddd that's all enjoy!


	2. Trapped

Marinette looked over and surveyed all her school supplies, checking that she had everything she needed to start her final year of Lycee at Francois Dupont.

"Hmm" she murmured, "Pencils, check. Notebooks, check. Books, check. Card, che- wait... TIKKI! I forgot the card"

"Whaf?" Tikki said mouth full of cookies after swallowing she asked, "What would you need a card for Marinette?"

"In the beginning of the year all the students at Francois Dupont have a tradition where they give a card to their first teacher in college, oh Tikki Ms. Bustier was so amazing she deserves a card." wailed Marinette in response to Tikki's question.

Usually Tikki would have told Marinette to pick up a card tomorrow but after seeing the distressed and desperate look on the 17 year old's face and remembering how much she looked up to Ms Bustier she responded, "It's okay Marinette! We can go swing by as Ladybug and pick up a card at a 24-hour store real quick!"

Shocked Marinette looked at her kwami and expressed, "But Tikki? Isn't that an abuse of my powers? Something along the lines of selfish purposes...?"

"Oh Marinette it's ok to break the rules sometimes!" she responded with a giggle, "be more like Plagg" she softly whispered to herself as she thought of her kwami partner. The bluenette nodded and shouted the phrase, leaping out of her balcony.

As she swung around the city, looping her yo-yo around various chimneys a part of her was hoping to see the black cat she had become so fond of.

————————————————————————

_At the Agreste Manor_

"Ugh Plagg how could I be so stupid!" Adrien exclaimed roughly combing his hands through his blonde locks, "Nino went through so much trouble trying to sneak my application into school and my dumb self completely forget that I needed notebooks and _actual_ supplies."

"Kid" drawled Plagg, "I don't know why you want to go to school so much when you can just stay here, eat cheese, and sleep."

"You don't get it Plagg," the blond sighed looking out of the big imposing windows of his room, "this place is a prison and I'm tired of being homeschooled I want to go to school for at least my final year of Lycee, make friends and live a normal life."

Plagg groaned and rolled his eyes, "fiiiiine you can transform just this once you soppy sag of squishy bones"

"Plagg your the best!" he exclaimed reaching out to grab a screaming kwami with a smile on his face. "I might even see ladybug!" he squealed thinking of the love of his life in red and black spots.

"Boy you better not take any detours!" yelled Plagg still zooming away from Adrien's outstretched hands.

————————————————————————

Ladybug ducked into an empty alleyway, looked around and whispered, "Spots off" promptly catching a slightly tired Tikki in her hands and feeding her a strawberry macaroon. As Marinette walked around the corner of the dark alleyway and away from the stench of the trash cans with intentions of heading to the 24-hour convenience store, she ran into a tall blonde headed boy, tripped over his orange converse and fell over.

"Gah! Oh my god I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy and I wasn't watching where I was going!" the boy chuckled at her frantic rambling grasping her shoulders to steady her and said, "It's ok I really wasn't watching where I was going either, you see I'm trying to find a store that's open but I can't seem to find one."

She looked up at him in a daze admiring his bright _green_ eyes,'huh he looks familiar', she thought to herself'. Quickly snapping out of her trance the young girl hastily replied, "Oh you should come with me! I forgot something I needed for school and I was heading to one anyways." she started to walk forward. "Sounds great by the way my names Adr-"

"YOU TWO" a booming voice from the end of the street interrupted, "My names Impresario and I will trap you in my very own 1975 sitcom and you will be cast as whatever I want you to be." she said with an evil cackle. Impresario quickly quieted and surveyed the shocked duo, deciding that they were compatible she exclaimed, "You will become a recently married couple trapped in my little world with no memories and forced to play roles you've never wanted to play" pausing she continued with a smirk and sang, "you can't get out _unless you remember your lines_ , assuming that you have any."

"WAIT" Marinette shouted, "Why are you doing this please do-" her words died in her throat as Impresario shot her with a blast that clouded their vision. The last thing she felt was the nameless blonde haired boy grabbing her waist turning her around to shield her and her vision turning white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification, Adrien has been homeschooled but he's sneaking out for his last year of Lycee so him and Marinette don't know each other. Also if you have any suggestions please let me know! I aim to improve :)


	3. Episode 1:Actually... Where are we?

_*opening theme song plays*_

CRASH!

The sound of a table breaking was heard as the two lovers fell onto a wooden dining table, effectively breaking it. One was dolled up in a knee-length off the shoulder dress paired with classic peekaboo heels. The other was wearing a checkered soft sweater over simple slacks paired with basic dress shoes.

"Oh dear how in the world did we break the table!" the girl exclaimed, "Actually" she continued with a laugh, "How did we even get here?!" She looked around and noticed that they were in some sort of dining room.

"Well I don't know darling, for some reason I can't remember where we are, all I know is that my name is Adrien and I wouldn't mind being stuck here with a woman as beautiful as yourself." Adrien responded sporting a familiar cheshire grin and winked.

_*live audience laughs*_

"Well I on the other hand **do** mind being stuck in wherever we are with a flirty _tomcat_ such as yourself." the blue eyed girl responded with an eye roll setting her hands on her hips. As she said the word tomcat Adrien's head started to hurt, that one word in her lines sparking a familiar feeling and visions of red and black spots filling his head.

"-ien, Adrien!" the girl shouted waving her hands in front of his face, "Are you okay? You sort of spazzed out on me."

He hastily shook his head and nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm ok what where you saying before?"

"Well I was saying, that we should go out and get a new table sometime tomorrow or today whatever is your preference."

"Tomorrow would be fine I'm feeling a bit tired... wait you've never told me your name." he questioned.

"Oh it's Marinette, just Marinette, nice to officially introduce myself to you Adrien" she replied with a soft smile on her face holding out her hand for him to shake. As the blonde took her hand he looked into her eyes and she gasped, his eyes were so, _so_ green and vibrant they looked as if they could pierce through her soul and see her every thought. He continued to raise her hand up to his lips laying a soft kiss on her knuckles. The simple action sparked a sharp pain on the side of her head as memories of a similar gesture floated through her head. As her left hand caught the light of their dining room a ruby red ring shone on her ring finger and he stared at it shocked.

_*live audience gasps*_

"Y-your married?" he asked hesitantly, quite sad by his discovery, she was quite beautiful, around her mid twenties with shoulder length curled black blue hair and deep bluebell eyes. Marinette looked at her hand shocked and looked at his noticing a simple band and pointed at it exclaiming, "Hey! so are you."

"What if... we're married to each other?" he questioned tapping his finger on his chin and taking the time to fully observe the home they were in. He walked over the soft carpet to the living room and noticed a few pictures on the fireplace next to it was a simple, brown upright piano. He picked up a frame of them holding hands, lips locked in a kiss sitting on the couch in their living room on the bottom of the frame read, "the Agreste's". Adrien picked up the photo and walked over to Marinette, tapping her shoulder and turning her attention to the photo. "It looks like we're married." he murmured, "Adrien and Marinette Agreste, I like, no love it" then he looked over at her with a bright smile on his face that quickly diminished when he noticed the frown and slight pout on her lips."Mari...what's wrong?" he inquired.

"It's just," she whispered, " I don't remember the wedding... a-and I really wanted a wedding."

_*live audience coos*_

"Hey, hey it's okay we can always have another one." The green eyed man raised his hands in a dramatic gesture and laughed, "We can have as many as you want don't worry." Then he proceeded to gently rub her cheekbones in a comforting gesture. She gently took his hands and led him back over to the fireplace and gestured, "Come on let's look at the rest of the photos" They each grabbed a photo, Adrien picking up one of what looked like the outside of their house and them standing with joined hands infront of a "sold" sign. Marinette walked towards the other end of the fireplace picking up the only other photo they haven't looked at. On the photo there were two ragdoll cats, one with bright green eyes and pitch black fur and the other with white fur, a black dot on the top of their head and big blue eyes. On the bottom of the photo read, "Plagg and Tikki".

"Oh my" Marinette gasped blue eyes wide, "Adrien! We have cats!"

_*live audience gasps*_

Adrien looked disbelievingly at Marinette and frowned, "Okaaay suppose we do have cats... well where are they?" As if on cue, as soon as he said those lines they heard a screeching and meowing sound come from the upper part of their house.

"Guess we found the cats."

_*live audience laughs*_

They simultaneously looked up and ran up the stairs, narrowly dodging their couch and tripping over their feet. "I'll check the right you check the left!" yelled Marinette with authority in her voice. Right as she said those lines a clear vision of a girl in red and black spots floated through his head and brought a sharp pain to the right of his head. 'Weird' he thought, 'thats the second time that happened in one day'. He quickly shook off the weird memory and nodded vaguely in Marinette's direction searching the left side of their upstairs for any sign of their cats. Looking around the master bedroom he noticed it was barren of any significant furniture or any specific touches that suggested that people actually lived there. He frowned at this making a mental note to add more touches, he quickly walked into the master bathroom and took a quick glance around noticing no cats. The boy took a look at the mirror and noticed his reflection, bright peridot eyes, sunshine blonde hair, tall and well built figure, around his mid-twenties just like the pictures on the fireplace displayed. He smirked at his reflection thinking he was quite good looking.

Marinette, on the other hand, didn't have time to admire her reflection in the guest bedroom's mirror because as soon as she opened the door to the second guest bedroom she immediately noticed the black cat softly hissing at the white one while the other calmly licked their paws. "Plagg?" she called out tentatively. The black cat whipped around and pounced at a screaming Marinette. "Woah woah down girl!" shouted Marinette after the cat hissed clearly displeased she inquired, "your a boy?" The cat went back to circling her and Adrien bounded into the room frantically asking if she was okay. Then he looked down and noticed the cute cat on the floor. Grinning he picked him up and scratched between his ears cooing, "Aren't you a fuzzy little buddy." the cat nuzzled into Adrien. Marinette looked on, bewildered at the interaction and barely noticing the white cat that was nuzzling her leg. When she finally snapped out of her daze and felt the soft fur on her leg she picked up the white cat and lovingly stroked the fur whispering, "Your a lot calmer aren't you girly?". The cat purred and nuzzled further into Marinette's hand.

"Whew" Adrien sighed moving over to sit on the guest bed motioning for Marinette to join him, "Today was a wild ride and we've barely even figured out how we got here."

"Hmm.. yeah this is all really tiring I suggest we skip dinner and cuddle with the cats until we fall asleep."

"I like the way you think lovebug."

Not for the first time that day visions of something or rather someone familiar floated through her head sending sharp pains as he said those lines.

_*closing song plays*_

_*cameras close in on Marinette and Adrien holding their cats and cuddling on the guest bed*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope your liking the fanfic so far. Just to clarify, the only way to get out of this sitcom/fake world is by remembering your lines. As you know in plays, movies etc. actors are given a script with lines describing how to act or what to say. So basically familiar gestures or phrases(aka their "lines")will trigger their memory. However if they were to get stuck with someone they've never met, and don't have any "lines" with, they would be stuck forever. I guess you could say they're very lucky.
> 
> !!Also!! The world they're in isn't black and white because I needed color to describe them, however the akuma is.... and yes I aged them up to about 25 because getting married at 17 is weird and that's all enjoy!


	4. Episode 2: I’d like for you and I to go romancing

_*opening theme song plays*_

_ * birds are heard chirping in the distance* _

The soft rays of sunlight hit Marinette's face as she slowly started to wake up. She rose slowly so as not to startle the cat sitting in her lap. She turned to her side and noticed Adrien sleeping soundly beside her 'Wow' she thought, 'his hair is so shiny'. As if in a trance the blue-eyed girl reached out and softly combed his hair loving the soft texture, suddenly a  _ purring sound  _ came from the boy and she paused staring in confusion. Her head suddenly ached as memories of soft blonde hair and neon green eyes floated through her head. She quickly shook it off and gently grabbed Adrien's shoulder and tugged him awake.

He rose slowly blinking twice and trying to remember where he was. As the memories came back he looked at Marinette and grinned, "We have cats."

She burst out laughing, "I can't believe you! We're stuck in a weird world and all you can think about is the cats?!"

_ *live audience laughs* _

"What can I say I'm a cat  _ purrson _ ."

Another sharp ache filled Marinette's head and more memories of a flirty blonde in a cat suit shot through her head. At that she softly hissed, the pains getting worse and worse.

"Mari? You okay?" 

"I'm fine... I guess it's just there's these sharp pains in my head and I get weird visions."

Adrien gasped eyes wide, "That happened to me too! Gosh what do you think it means?"

"I don't know... yet maybe we should deal with that problem after we deal with our table problem downstairs." 

"That sounds like a _stable_ idea” he winked,”but we don't know where the nearest furniture shop is, I suggest we ask our next door neighbor."

Marinette groaned “I guess being stuck with you means I also get stuck with your ridiculous puns?”

“Yup! Hey, let’s freshen up, eat, and then head out.”

_ *commercial break* _

———————————————————

The couple walked out of their house Marinette dressed in plaid pants and a white blouse and Adrien in simple slacks with a checker vest over a white shirt. As they approached the front door of the house next door they stared at each other with twin stares of challenge.

“You knock” she said.

“I don’t wanna you do it” he huffed.

“Well I’m not the one who came up with the idea to come over here you did!”

“Pleaseeee Mariiii”

“Ugh fine” she exclaimed and as her hand was just about to knock on the door it swung open.  


They screamed and jumped away from the door, both covering their eyes in fear of what was on the other side. Then Marinette slowly peeked through her hands to see a short brown haired girl with dark brown eyes.

”Hey guys I heard you two arguing like babies and just had to check out what all the ruckus was about.”

“H-hey!” she stuttered, “We were not arguing like babies! But anyways um my names Marinette and this is Adrien,” she pointed to her right, “we’re the Agreste’s, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Well my name’s Melinda and it’s nice to meet you too... now what were you two knocking on my door for?”

“Oh.. well we were wondering if you knew where the nearest town is” Adrien inquired.

“Walk five blocks down and then turn to your right, you should see the town right away.”

“Thank you, you should stop by our house sometime for lunch” Marinette responded with a smile.

_ *commercial break* _

———————————————————

“Whew” he huffed “that was a ridiculously long walk.”

“I agree” she panted.

The two walked inside the furniture store and Marinette noticed three things; one- the store was bigger on the inside than on the outside, two- there was an air conditioning system(thank god), and three- there was a large couch right in front of the entrance practically begging to be sat on. She took the tired blonde’s hand and dragged their tired bodies over to the couch. 

After about ten minutes of resting they mutually decided to get up and find the table section. As they walked Adrien heard the tune of a happy upbeat song playing.

_ *Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy plays in the background* _

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61PJA3r6R4s>

_ I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things _

_ We can do the tango just for two _

_ I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings _

_ Be your Valentino just for you _

He softly smiled and started tapping his feet to the tune. Grinning he turned to Marinette and pulled her away from the table selection, “Hey let’s dance.”

“What no! This is a very bad idea we’re in a store!” she hissed.

_ Ooh, love, ooh, loverboy _

_ What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy? _

_ Set my alarm, turn on my charm _

_ That's because I'm a good old-fashioned loverboy _

“C’mon Mari live a little” he said tugging on her hand and bringing her into a spin.

She laughed and gave up her resolve allowing Adrien to sway her side to side in time with the music.

_ Ooh, let me feel your heartbeat (Grow faster, faster) _

_ Ooh, ooh, can you feel my love heat? _

_ Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love _

_ And tell me how do you feel right after all _

Then he suddenly dragged her over to the nearest table and climbed on top pulling her up with him. 

_ I'd like for you and I to go romancing _

_ Say the word, your wish is my command _

She let out a loud squeal as he dipped her and he let loose a booming laugh. They continued to sway and twirl to the music. As the song came to a close they found themselves staring into each others eyes unable to look away.

That is until a tall, brunette, model like lady shouted, “ HEY!  You two! Get off the table right this instant!”

“Oh shit” Adrien whispered.

The two scrambled off the table muttering overlapping apologies all at once.

“We’re so sorry-“

“It was just for fun-“

“It’s never gonna happen ag-“

“ ENOUGH!  Ugh since you two decided to go hopping on the table with your dirty shoes, tap dancing all over it, you can pay for it.” she glared at the two, “Your banned from the store too.” with that she angrily stomped away.

“Told you this was a bad idea” Marinette softly whispered.

“Hey it’s not like this is a bad table, average size, height, plus we’ve been dancing on it and it’s not even broken!”

She observed the table critically, “Yeah it’s really built to last huh?” 

As they walked over to the cashier to pay for the table Marinette noticed the name tag of the cashier, “Once again were so sorry... Lucile.”

The girl glared, “It’s whatever... your table will be delivered tomorrow unassembled, assemble it yourself.”

“Uh thank you?” Adrien grabbed Marinettes hand and they walked out. He asked, “Ready to head home?”

_*closing song plays*_

_*cameras close in on Adrien and Marinette holding hands outside the furniture store*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Things are starting to get interesting soon!


End file.
